1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for gasoline with extended viewing capabilities and more particularly pertains to viewing the contents of a container of gasoline and readily determining its extent of fullness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers for liquids of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers for liquids of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing the storage, transportation and use of a wide variety of liquids through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,396 a portable fuel and oil dispensing container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,664 discloses a thermoplastic container having an integral nozzle, for a flammable liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,878 discloses a rigid fluid container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,098 discloses a fluid container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,571 discloses a container for fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,574 discloses a portable dispensing container for liquid fuel.
In this respect, the container for gasoline with extended viewing capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of viewing the contents of a container of gasoline and readily determining its extent of fullness.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved container for gasoline with extended viewing capabilities which can be used for viewing the contents of a container of gasoline and readily determining its extent of fullness. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.